<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Déjame Decirte by DillonPower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852770">Déjame Decirte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower'>DillonPower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Bia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Friendship, Gay, M/M, Other, spanglish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:06:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel upsets his new friend from the US because of his problem with Bia. The situation leads to his friend revealing a secret about himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Déjame Decirte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being friends with Manuel had helped me realize that there are goods guys in the world. My short time in Buenos Aries so far had changed my views on how teenage boys handle differences. Back in the US, all the guys in my area never understood me, never took the chance to get to know me, or even stopped hating me for even a second. But Manuel, he’s different in a good way. </p><p>However, with all his perfections, there was still a doubt in my mind that he was like the other guys. Every time he would do something nice for me, I thought it was his way of pulling me in to hurt me later on. I knew it was messed up, but years of mistreatment does that to someone. He seemed too kind and perfect to be true. </p><p>One day I was in his kitchen making me a glass of juice. He was on the couch trying to write a song for the upcoming music night at The Fundom. The way he scrunched his face when he was deep in thought was the most hilariously adorable thing that I thought a guy could do. </p><p>When I placed the jug back in the fridge, he came to the counter with his notebook. He looked at me concern in his eyes. “¿Qué crees de esta canción?”</p><p>I smiled because I was always happy when he asked me for my opinion about his music. I never got a word in when I was in the states. </p><p>I looked over the lyrics he had written. I could tell the song was about his girlfriend, which was sweet. Almost everything he wrote was about Bia, which was good since he was a good lyricist, but things tended to be the same.</p><p>“Creo que está bien,” I said in a chill manner. I did think that it was alright, nothing about it was bad, but he didn’t see it as such.</p><p>“¿De verdad te gusta? ¿O sólo dices eso porque eres mi amigo?” His tone came off as semi-aggressive, something that I’ve never seen from him. He took pride in the songs he wrote, but never questioned my opinions when he asked. </p><p>“¿Cuál es tu problema?”</p><p>“¿Es suficiente? Quiero impresionar a Bia y no me estás ayudando.”</p><p>I nearly dropped my glass of juice at his statement. I mean, I could see his point, but he knew I wasn’t good at songwriting. I gave him the same response every time he showed me something he was working on. But he never got this upset before.</p><p>He closed his notebook and walked back to the couch in frustration. “No lo entenderías. Si tuvieras una novia, entenderías. Pero eso nunca sucederá.”</p><p>I could see his face the second after he said it. He knew what he said was hurtful and he got upset, which was understandable since he tries not to hurt anyone. I didn’t understand why he would even say that I would never get a girlfriend or understand relationship things, he knew I was still adjusting to the move and had a lot going on. He tried speaking up to apologize or something, but I stormed out of the house before he could say anything else. </p><p>Manuel found me in my usual spot in The Fundom, the oddly shaped corner on the second floor. I was never good at running off, I always went to the same spot. He sat across from me, crouched over in shame. </p><p>“Lo siento por lo que dije,” He apologized. The sincerity in his voice was real, something that I’ve never heard anyone make. He ran his hand through his hair as his leg shook. I could tell he truly felt bad. “Estoy estresado porque también es el cumpleaños de Bia y quería escribir la canción perfecta para ella."</p><p>It made sense why he was acting stranger than usual hen it came to his song, it was a birthday gift. Although his behavior was understandable, it was still hurtful. It was like all the other guys that I had to deal with.</p><p>“Y,” he continued. He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. I started coming undone from his gaze. “Sé que no estás listo para una novia. Puedes tomar todo el tiempo que necesites. No te presionaré ni te haré sentir mal otra vez.”</p><p>For the first time, I felt as though I could tell him. He had a sense about him that felt trustworthy, caring, and accepting. Thinking about our friendship, it was unlike anything I’ve had before. Not only that, I felt like he wouldn’t hurt me.</p><p>“Yo,” I began. He looked at me with his wide eyes, encouraging me to speak when I stopped to gather my thoughts. “No quiero una novia.”</p><p>He looked a little surprised that I told him I didn’t want a girlfriend. Like it was weird for a guy not to want one. “¿Por qué? ¿Es porque necesitas ayuda? Puedo ayudarte.”</p><p>“No, no quiero una novia.” I took a deep breath before continuing. My body was shaking, maybe alerting me that this could be a bad idea, but there was no going back. “Las chicas no me interesan.”</p><p>The look on his face changed faster than Antonio Valencia. He didn’t look like he was full of rage, but rather he looked like he was looking at an alien. “¿Qué dices?”</p><p>I started shaking faster. Maybe it was a mistake, but I needed to see this through before it was too late. “Soy gay.”</p><p>Before I could blink, he let out a confused grunt and rubbed his neck as he shook his head. I couldn’t tell what he would do, and maybe I didn’t want to stay to find out.<br/>
I stood to leave, but Manuel stepped in front of me. I filled with fear as he opened his mouth. “¿A dónde vas?”</p><p>He said it in a soft tone. I crossed my arms as I took a tiny step back, afraid of what he could do. “Quiero ir a casa. Tengo miedo.”</p><p>His expression changed to be one of realization that he had messed up, like big time. He murmured something under his breath that seemed like he was hating on himself. He hit his head a little as he stepped away.</p><p>“Por favor, no pienses mal de mí.” He had a tear in his eye as he said that. “Sólo estoy sorprendido. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú. Pero está bien, te acepto por lo que eres.”</p><p>Hearing him accept me made me feel like he was the one. The one real friend I had always wanted. I shed tears, which caused him to give me a supportive hug. He patted my back as he told me there was nothing to worry about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>